Never ask what's wrong
by Asuki
Summary: Kai and Rei are arguing, and silly Max asks them a question... [KaiRei one-shot]
1. Never ask what's wrong

**Title:** Never ask what's wrong  
  
** Authoress:** Asuki  
  
** Rating:** PG-13  
  
** Warnings: ** Yaoi, OOCness, fluff & pathetic attempts at humour  
  
** Summary:** Kai and Rei are arguing, and silly Max asks them a question... [KaiRei one-shot]  
  
** Disclaimer:** I do not own beyblade or its characters. I simply borrow, then return them relatively unharmed.  
  
**Status:** Revised & complete

==========

" Kai! Please? Pretty please?" Rei pouted in his best _ innocent_ tone at the retreating figure of his boyfriend who has been able to disregard his famous 'puppy eyes + cute voice' tactic tonight.  
  
_Twice_.   
  
The raven-haired boy whined, receiving no attention from his companion what so ever. Rei picked himself up from the large bed, grumbling, and followed after the owner of the phoenix blade.   
  
" Come on Kai! Where'd you hide it?" the white tiger's owner put on another futile attempt to get an answer out of the other boy.  
  
" Leave me alone." Came the curt and impassive reply. Kai, struggling to some semblance of pride, steadily strode towards the lounge room, his cerulean bangs bouncing slightly as he descended the staircase, face flushed with annoyance.   
  
Takao was seated comfortably like a couch potato on the sofa in front of the television set, one hand held a chocolate bar while the other was draped across a small figure's shoulders, a small, rectangular object identified as the remote control clearly visible amidst his digits. The fair-haired boy leaned close against him, his usual cheerful smile plastered across his face. Takao skimmed through the TV channels, fingers pressed against the controller, only to stop before changing the channel, again. Finally settling down with some sort of random Saturday night movie, the pair stopped fidgeting as they tuned in to the story.   
  
Kenny sat in front of the desk not far from the pair, eyes (or glasses, since we never see his eyes) glued to the LCD monitor while his small fingers skipped rapidly across the keyboard, occasionally stopping to inspect his work.   
  
Two loud thuds announced the entrance of their fellow team mates. All three looked up as the bickering pair made their entrance, abandoning their current actions as they directed their attention upon Kai and Rei.  
  
Impatience was written all over Rei's features as well as disappointment and exasperation. Where as Kai's face was blank now, except for the hint of bemusement that hung around his jaw line which easily curved into that smirk the Bladebreakers had grown use to, over time.  
  
Not satisfied with the silence accustomed by this awkward moment Max opened his mouth to ask something, and all of sudden Takao's navy orbs widened in fear. He raised his hand in order to cover the boy's mouth, not wanting to follow through with the substantial consequences. Apprehension took over the fright in his eyes as the memories flooded back from the last time _ this_ happened.   
  
Whether it was the chocolate bar in one hand or the remote in the other, Takao was far too slow to cover Max's mouth before he could start anything.  
  
_ Too bad._  
  
" What's wrong?" the blond questioned innocently, his azure irises lit up with concern. (just how thick can he get?)  
  
" Nothing." Kai snorted, crossing his arms as he leaned back against the wall. A touch-me-not look flaunted across his face.  
  
Kenny sighed as he turned back to Dizzi and resumed his previous work, typing rapidly into the laptop again. An almost inaudible mumble " Oh no, here it comes again..." emitted from the brunette as he braced himself for the forth coming actions.   
  
" Everything!" Rei yelled, hurt evident in his voice.  
  
" Humph." was Kai's only reply to his boyfriend's exclamation.  
  
Takao groaned as he pulled Max by the arm towards him and shot him a reproachful look. " Look what you've done now..."  
  
" Kai's being a meanie again!" Rei cried out to his team mates melodramatically, raising his voice a couple of notches, trying to sound more childlike.  
  
" What's he done this time Rei?" Max offered.  
  
" He won't let me read his diary!" the raven-haired boy's became brighter as actual tears welled up at the corners.   
  
All three pairs of eyes widened this time as the new piece of information sunk in. Kai, their all mighty team captain, the ice man, actually kept a diary.   
  
" Diary!?" Takao snickered, being the first one to recover from the initial shock. " What's going on Kai?"  
  
" It's just a journal, not a diary, besides, whether I do or not its none of your business." the slate-haired boy retorted, growling as he tried to keep calm to produce coherent words and restrain his actions.  
  
" I didn't know you kept a dia... journal, Kai." Takao continued his remark, knowing that he was pushing his boundaries way to far. He had better stop right now before he ends up with a black eye and sore back tomorrow morning only to be greeted with extra training and chores.   
  
_ Not a good prospect, no._  
  
" It's not that surprising Takao, journals are personal after all, and being Kai, its not something he'd go blabbing around to everyone." Kenny ceased his typing once more, giving out his opinion. He had long suspected that Kai kept a journal or some sort, being the reclusive soul that he is, but he hadn't seriously thought about it and the idea did somewhat startle him.  
  
Rei sniffed loudly, bring everyone's attention (excluding Kai) back to him again.   
  
" Not even his boyfriend!? He doesn't even tell me! I'll bet its because I'm in it!"  
  
" It does not!" Kai snapped as Rei stifled another loud sniff.  
  
Blinking once, twice, in shock as he leaned on the wall for support as he slid down, curling up. Bringing his knees up to his chin, Rei wrapped both arms around his own small frame, rocking backwards and forwards slightly. A shimmering droplet of tear ran freely down the already red cheeks, the boy was certainly distressed.  
  
" How'd you find out that Kai kept one?" Takao continued his chain of questions, trying to relive the tension in the room.  
  
Upon hearing this, the Chinese boy wiped away the tears from his eyes and looked up at his friend, a small grin hung at the corner of his pink lips.  
  
" Kai talks in his sleep!" the raven haired boy exclaimed, giggling and twirling couple of strands with his fingers which had escaped from their binding.  
  
A death glare was immediately sent in Rei's direction, the boy ignoring it completely. Seeing that didn't work, Kai abruptly lunged at the white tiger's owner, hand reached out for the boy's throat. Rei, being the feline he is, had sensed it coming. Survival instincts kicked in and took over anyway as the smaller of the two jumped up with grace and agility, barely escaping Kai's grasp. Having grabbed nothing but oxygen, Kai growled low, which Rei thought sounded rather animalistic.   
  
(_Uh oh._) those were Rei's last thoughts before he took off. Escaping from Kai was the only thing on his mind, more important than anything. Running around the couch which Takao and Max sat on, putting the two younger boys in between him and a very, very homicidal Kai.   
  
_ Not good._  
  
" You are so dead Rei!" Kai yelled as he pursued after the boy.  
  
Sticking out his tongue briefly at the figure behind him, Rei replied mockingly.  
  
" You say that all the time Kai! It's all trash!"  
  
Narrowing his eyes in a dangerous manner, Kai grunted. " You sure?"  
  
Grinning sheepishly Rei added, " Um... well... you see... you'll have to catch me first!" the playful tone of Rei's voice only further annoyed Kai, now he really had to teach Rei a lesson.  
  
Kenny sighed again, then spoke calmly despite all the commotion around him.  
  
" If it's anywhere, then it'll probably be in his laptop." the brunette commented informatively. (speaking from experience ne?)  
  
Without stopping for a moment, the raven-haired boy shook his head in a disappointed manner.   
  
" Nope, I checked, nothing."  
  
" REI!!" came an extremely irritated voice which was so unmistakably Kai. " You touched my laptop!?" Kai sped up, chasing Rei around him circles while Takao fought hopelessly, trying to resume watching the Saturday night movie.   
  
" Hey! You never said I couldn't!" the younger one retorted, amusement evident.   
  
" I never said you COULD!" exclaimed the phoenix blade's owner.  
  
" Hehe..." Rei sped up as Kai extended an arm which nearly caught his bouncing pony tail. Not liking the prospect of it being pulled he sped up a bit more.   
  
" See what you've started ..." Takao sighed as he gave up trying to see through the moving figures running around, directing his speech at Max.  
  
" I'm sorry," the fair haired boy apologised, witnessing the chaotic situation they were in right now.  
  
" You better come up with some brilliant idea to stop this, before they do anything desperate..." Takao raised an eyebrow questioningly at the boy next to him, seeking for guidance.  
  
Max tilted his head and rolled his eyes as he tried to come up with a plan, placing a finger on his cheek and pressed down lightly.   
  
" I know!" Jumping up all of a sudden, the fair haired boy exclaimed while Takao eyed just gave him a questioning look.  
  
" Rei!"   
  
" Yes Max?" Rei managed to choke up the two words.  
  
" Have you tried checking his underwear drawer? All boys hide their most important stuff there, or as far as I know..." Max shot a glance at Takao whose cheeks immediately started to glow. " Maybe you'll have some luck there!"  
  
" Ah! Great idea Max!" Rei shouted out his thanks before running back up the staircase and into the room he shared with his captain.  
  
Abandoning his current prey, Kai glared at the boy who gave out the suggestion. Azure orbs glinted fear as their owner moved instinctively behind Takao, seeking refuge. He was about to lunge at him when a cheerful yell came from behind him.  
  
" Look! I found it!" the raven-haired Chinese blader exclaimed triumphantly as he bounced down the stairs, holding up a rectangular object with a brown leather cover.  
  
The slate-haired boy took one last glance at Max and moved towards Rei. Knowing that there was no way he could stop Rei from reading his journal now. Sighing, Kai sat down on the creamy recliner, legs stretched. His last chance was to _ hope_ that Rei couldn't understand his journal.   
  
The silent actions from Kai was enough to tell Rei that he had 'won' this little argument of theirs, this time. Grinning widely at the prospect, Rei trotted over, stopping when he was standing next to Kai. The leader of the Bladebreakers was silent once more, arms crossed and was looking very aggravated.  
  
Then without notice, Rei plopped down onto the cerulean haired boy, sitting on his lap and instinctively leaned in, trying to gain some warmth from the stoic boy. Even though Kai's exterior was icy cold, the boy himself seemed to be always warm, and Rei had found that out first hand.   
  
On many occasions.  
  
" Rei, get off." came the still impassive voice.  
  
" Hmm?" the smaller boy pretend not to notice as he opened the pages of the journal and flicked through various pages.  
  
" I said get off me." And as if to emphasise his point, Kai placed two strong hands on Rei's waist, ready to lift the boy up at any moment.  
  
" Why? You're warm." Rei giggled upon Kai's warm touch, and because of that he grinded Kai's groin slightly. Whether the action was subconscious or deliberate, we may never know. ** [1]**   
  
But one thing was for sure, it caused friction.   
  
The taller one gasped slightly at the new actions, cursing himself to react to the slightest movements of the feline boy, intentionally or not. Rei had always had that effect on him, ever since their first meeting.  
  
" Fine then." Giving up to the sensations running across his lower body, Kai responded and wrapped both arms firmly around his boyfriend's slim frame. Whether it was out of a possessive nature or for the purpose of gaining more friction, we may also never know. ** [2]**  
  
The raven haired boy welcomed the actions and snuggled against Kai's neck, his soft, silky tresses brushing across the stoic teen's neck and chin. Still flipping through the brown object in his hands his sharp eyes spotted a familiar date. Opening the journal fully Rei stared at the pages as if trying to bore a hole in the paper with his sharp gaze.  
  
" Look! It's our first date!" the boy exclaimed joyously, bouncing slightly on Kai.  
  
" Hn." Looking away Kai grunted.  
  
The pair of amber orbs darted across the page, absorbing the information. The room was unnaturally silent except for the television broadcast and the noise of rapid typing. After about two minutes, Rei's voice was the first to break the silence.   
  
" There's nothing in it about our date, all he talked about was a load of trash about _ strawberries_ and _cream_!" the fanged boy pouted, discontent at the fact that his boyfriend didn't even mention their first date in his journal.  
  
Upon hearing this, Kai inhaled deeply and sighed, relief spread across his features.  
  
" What?! He didn't even mention your first date? Are you sure?" the blonde boy questioned again.  
  
" Only a little, but not completely." Rei answered, blushing slightly at the thought of Kai's journal having a _ complete_ record of their first date. Nevertheless, he was disappointed.   
  
" Are you sure Rei? I mean as far as I know some people write their diaries especially so that if one day it is read by the unwanted, people won't be able to understand exactly what it's about without knowing the person fully. Knowing Kai, the probabilities are high, very high." Kenny stated behind his laptop.   
  
" You mean like write in codes or in a way that only the writer will understand?" the raven haired boy tilted his head in a very childlike manner and questioned.  
  
" Right. I once heard of this person who..." the chief had started one of his never ending I-once-heard-of stories, and after months of it nobody really listens anymore, not even Max who will usually listen to anything.  
  
Including Takao's snores.  
  
" Thanks Kenny." Rei made sure his reply was louder than usual, which effectively brought a stop to the brunette's ranting. With renewed vigour, he turned back to the journal in his hands and read the entry once more, closely as if not to miss any single detail that might reveal something, anything. Still, Rei couldn't find anything which remotely sounded like a code or something that only Kai knows about, after all, he does know Kai quite well... or so he thought.   
  
Kai was well, let's say he chose to stay quiet at this time.  
  
Re-reading that particular entry for something like the tenth time, still trying to find a clue of some sort, Rei was starting to think that maybe there was nothing in it about what he wants to find. He was just about to put it down and convince Kai to tell him instead, which by the way is probably going to take a lot more effort, Rei's amber irises skimmed across the bit about the strawberries and cream again... and then a thought hit him.   
  
(_Strawberries... cream... can it be...?_) ** [3]**  
  
Understanding spread across Rei's face accompanied by a genuine smile as he bared his fangs. The raven haired boy turned to face Kai, and before any word came out of the boy's mouth he lunged forward, jumping slightly and embracing his partner tightly as he nuzzled his head into the familiar chest, characteristic purrs emitted from those graceful lips.   
  
" Kai!" Rei's voice was muffled by the proximity of the two.  
  
The one spoken to was at first surprised by the sudden actions, but soon relaxed into the familiar touch and in return cuddled the petite frame, letting his instincts and feelings guide him instead of his brain.  
  
Watching the pair, Takao snickered. Max grinned.  
  
Kenny typed a little faster.  
  
Kai, having always been the anti-social one, didn't particularly feel comfortable acting like the him when he was alone with Rei, not even in front of the rest of his team. Not wanting to ruin his fun however, the cerulean haired scooped the smaller boy in his arms and lifted himself off the recliner, heading for the staircase. While ascending the steps Kai noticed how tight the Chinese boy was clinging onto him and his playful side kicked in all of a sudden.  
  
" Aw kitten, I'll try not to drop you, but considering the amount you weigh..."   
  
Hearing that, Rei quirked an eyebrow and immediately let go of Kai's shirt, crossing his arms and humphed.  
  
" Hey, I was only joking, you know you weigh barely anything, compared to Takao that is..."   
  
This time Kai got elbowed in the stomach not-too-lightly.  
  
" Okay okay, I take that back, you're not heavy, happy now?" And to prove it, he tossed the raven haired boy up slightly and caught him again with ease.  
  
The pair was just about to make their way into the room when a remark was thrown at them.  
  
" Hey Kai, just make sure you two don't make too much noise tonight, I forgot when was the last time I had a decent sleep." Takao scoffed, apparently trying to hint something.  
  
Usually Kai would immediately try and find a way to kill the boy, but tonight he was in no hurry, training and extra chores tomorrow sounded good. And besides, he had a beauty in his arms right now and he wasn't planning to let him go anytime sooner. So the next best thing was the death glare and smirk package. Of course it wouldn't be complete without a retorting comment.  
  
" Well that you'll have to ask Rei." And with that the pair strolled into their room, well Kai walked and carried Rei in his arms. Lucky it was dark inside the room so no body could see the twelve different blushes apparent on the Chinese boy's features.   
  
Kai on the other hand, was making a mental decision on whether to just rest and sleep or do something else, something more... fun...  
  
Reaching a conclusion shortly, he closed the door behind him, leaving the two in private.  
  
(_Looks like Takao won't be getting his good night's sleep anytime sooner. Too bad._)

==========

Back in the lounge, Takao and Max were finally able to watch the movie, or more like the ending credits.  
  
" At least this was better than last time..." Takao remarked casually to the boy leaning against him. " But it doesn't look like I'm going to get a decent night's sleep again, knowing those two..."  
  
" Well I have a way that will guarantee to put _ you_ to sleep." The fair haired boy spoke softly, pinching Takao's nose playfully. Max proceeded to turn off the television set before heading up the stairs with Takao, hand in hand.  
  
Loud and rapid typing echoed across the soundless room once more.

**The end.**

==========

[1] I think we are all thinking the same thing. Naughty Rei.  
  
[2] Our thoughts are all still along the same line I hope.  
  
[3] Vague. But I think I'll leave it up to your imagination to decide what exactly it was about.  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed this little piece and please review, I crave your comments.


	2. Thank you page

Thank you page.

==========

**Mel:** Thanks for your comments, everyone thinks Rei's a child ^__^  
  
**TokiKasurmari:** I guess you'll *have* to rely on your imagination for this, and I take it you enjoyed this little piece.  
  
**Andhera: **Glad you enjoyed reading it and hopefully they will keep coming ^__^.  
  
**Ladya C. Maxine: **You have absolutely no idea how ecstatic I was when I received your review. I'm glad I could bring a smile to your face and I'll do my best to keep up the work. Rei definitely knows what he _wants_.   
  
**Mizu_Tenshi: **Thanks for your warm comments and be sure to let your imagination run _wild_ with the strawberries.  
  
**Esuna:** Glad you liked it, and I hope it satisfied your sweet tooth!   
  
**Inari k:** Hentai thoughts aren't _that_ bad, not at all. I'll be sure to update my other fics, _someday_.   
  
**SquirrelOfShadows: **Unfortunately you _will_ be seeing my works for a while... but thanks for the comments, I loved it.  
  
**icyflames: **Mmm, campinos. Good luck in figuring out the hidden meaning, make sure to use your imagination! Glad you liked it.  
  
**Ravensta692003: **Kai has a _lot_ in stored for Rei, I'm sure of that. In the meantime let's hope for another spark so I can write more.  
  
**Soulsister:** You are too kind, it's my pleasure to know you enjoyed it.   
  
**SakuraCC87:** Someone laughed! I want a strawberries and cream cake too. Thanks for the lovely comments.  
  
**Loika:** I _do_ get the idea. Definitely too kind. Thoughts, what thoughts? You know I _will_ update my other stories, patience. Still too kind.   
  
**Homei:** Glad you enjoyed it. And Kai _is_ very sweet around Rei.  
  
**cawee: **Rei is a child isn't he. You loved it? Thanks!  
  
**Platinum Rei:** Your comments are very much appreciated, thanks.  
  
**Ryu_blader: **Nice to know you loved it, thanks for your warm comments!  
  
**blackdranzergirl:** Yes, stupid old Kenny... I'm glad you liked it anyway. 

==========

A/N: I hope to hear from you all soon. Thanks for reading this little piece.


End file.
